Hauptangriffsvehikel mit Walzenradantrieb Typ A6 Juggernaut
*Wert etwa 350.000 Revenge of the Sith Collection |Merkmale= |Länge=49,40 Meter |Breite=19,60 Meter |Höhe=30,40 Meter (mit Mast) |max speed=*25 km/h (lenkbar) *160 km/h (nur geradlinig) |Antrieb=Leistungsstarker Reaktorkern |Antriebsart=10 Räder |Treibstoff=Für 30.000 km |Panzerung=Schwere supraleitende gepanzerte Hülle |Sensoren= |Kommunikation=Kommunikationsschüssel |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*1 Schwerer Laserkanonen-Geschützturm **Reichweite: 300 Meter **Oberseite *1 Schnellfeuer-Laserkanone **Reichweite: 100 Meter **Hinten *2 Mittlere Anti-Personen-Laserkanonen **Reichweite: 150 Meter **Je 1 links, rechts *2 Zwillings-Blasterkanonen **Reichweite: 100 Meter **Vorderseite *2 Raketen-/ Granatwerfer **Je 21 Raketen/ Granaten **Reichweite (Rakete): 300 - 30.000 Meter **Reichweite (Granate): 40 Meter **Variable Leistung **Vorderseite |Crew=*12 (ursprünglich) *2 (später) *8 Kanoniere *1 2-1B-DroideThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia |Passagiere=50 - 300, abhängig von interner Ausstattung |Beladung=*Vorräte für 20 Tage *30 Tonnen (bei 50 Passagieren) |Rolle=Angriffs- und Transportfahrzeug |Einsätze= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme (selten) *Galaktisches Imperium }} Das Hauptangriffsvehikel mit Walzenradantrieb vom Typ A6 Juggernaut,Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss kurz HAVw-A6 Juggernaut oder auch Klon-Turbopanzer, war ein zehnrädriges Bodenfahrzeug, das aufgrund seiner Panzerung und Bewaffnung sowohl für den Nah- und den Fernbereich als Angriffsfahrzeug wie auch als Transportfahrzeug für bis zu 300 Soldaten verwendet werden konnte. Ursprünglich als größtes Modell der HAV-Reihe erbaut und anders als seine Vorgänger nicht nur als Transport-, sondern auch als Angriffsfahrzeug gedacht, um die Mitgliedswelten der Galaktischen Republik zu schützen, entwickelte sich der Juggernaut schnell zum taktischen Rückgrat der Armee. Obwohl er vor allem am Ende der Klonkriege und der Großen Jedi-Säuberung Verwendung fand, wurde das Fahrzeug vom Galaktischen Imperium kaum noch eingesetzt. Beschreibung Äußeres Der HAVw-A6-Juggernaut war das größte Fahrzeug der HAV-Reihe und der Großen Armee der Republik überhaupt. Aufgrund seines kompakten, aber einschüchternden Äußerem wurde er auch Rollender Felsen genannt. Er war zumeist in grauer Farbe gehalten und konnte mithilfe eines horizontalen Strichs seiner Einheit zugeordnet werden, so gab es Fahrzeuge mit roter, grüner und dunkelgrauer Farbgebung des Strichs. Der Juggernaut verfügte über fünf Räder an jeder Seite, mit denen er seine Feinde überrollen konnte. Der kompakte Bau des Juggernauts befand sich dabei über den Rädern und wurde von einer Panzerung geschützt, welche den Antrieb und den Reaktor schützen sollte. Lediglich die Geschütze auf dem Juggernaut hoben sich vom übrigen Fahrzeugkörper ab. Zudem befand sich am Bug ein Ausguck, den man über eine mehrere Meter hohe Leiter erreichen konnte. Aufbau links|miniatur|Der innere Aufbau eines HAVw-A6 Juggernauts Der Juggernaut besaß zwei Cockpits, die beide die volle Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug übernehmen konnten, wodurch sich die Frage nach Bug und Heck des Juggernauts stellte. Allerdings mussten die Piloten in Kontakt bleiben, damit sich die Räder nicht gegeneinander drehten. Der Wechsel war vorteilhaft, da der Juggernaut aufgrund seiner Größe kaum wenden konnte. Im vorderen Cockpit mussten die beiden Fahrzeugführer, zwei Kanoniere und zumeist noch ein Jedi unterkommen. Über dem Cockpit befand sich eine Beobachtungsluke, durch die der kommandierende Offizier, zumeist ein Jedi, die Schlacht beobachtete, während die Soldaten durch eine gepanzerte Sichtöffnung nach draußen blickten. Das vordere Cockpit wurde durch eine Feuerschutztür vom Rest der Fahrzeugs getrennt. Hinter dem Cockpit befand sich neben der Kommunikationsstation auch ein Krankenlager, in dem verwundete Klonsoldaten auf wenigen Betten versorgt werden konnten. Dahinter befand sich das „Krähennest“, das über eine Leiter zu einem Beobachtungsposten führte, von wo aus der Kampf beobachtet werden konnte. In der Mitte des Fahrzeugs waren die Passagiere untergebracht. Der Raum wurde wie das Cockpit mit Feuerschutztüren von den anderen Abteilen des Fahrzeugs getrennt. Hinter einem weiteren Gang befand sich das kleinere Cockpit. Unter dem gesamten Juggernaut verlief die Hauptantriebswelle, die in der Mitte des Fahrzeugs zum Reaktor führte. Technik Trotz der scheinbar leichten Technik des Juggernauts wurde er von einem leistungsstarken Reaktorkern und Antrieb angetrieben, die von der Panzerung des Fahrzeugs geschützt wurden und ihm Stabilität verliehen. Das ebenso unscheinbare Radsystem verbarg viele Vorteile gegenüber den Läufern der Republik, deren Gewicht auf schmalen Füßen lag. Das Rad selbst bestand aus drei sich unabhängig voneinander bewegenden Segmenten zur Überquerung von unwegsamem Gelände. Der Bodenkontakt verhinderte jedoch elektrische Angriffe oder den Ausfall des Schildes. Trotz des damit erreichten schnellen Wechsels der Fahrtrichtung und dem geringen Bremsradius und Manövrierradius, mit er die Droiden überfahren konnte , war es möglich, dass er dabei im Boden stecken blieb. Dies wurde jedoch mit den breiten Rädern verhindert, welche die Aufliegelast verringerten. Für seine Größe konnte er auf eine hohe Geschwindigkeit beschleunigen. Die Kommunikation des Juggernauts wurde durch eine größere Anlage gewährleistet , die Kontakt mit dem Rest der Armee hielt und daher auch von den Kommandanten genutzt wurde, um Befehle weiterzuleiten. Der Juggernaut verfügte über einen Bordradar zur Bestimmung seiner Ziele, doch wurde er bei starkem Rauch gestört, was in größeren Gefechten hinderlich war.Die Feuertaufe Am Heck befand sich ein ausfahrbarer Sensormast, der dem Kommandanten eine vollständige Übersicht auf das Schlachtfeld bot. Allerdings stellte er ein leichtes Ziel dar. Bewaffnung rechts|miniatur|Die Frontansicht eines vorrückenden Juggernauts Der HAVw-A6-Juggernaut verfügte über zahlreiche Strahlen- und Geschosswaffen, um mit immenser Feuerkraft feindliche Einrichtungen zu zerstören. Daher war es dem Juggernaut möglich, sich in jede Richtung zu verteidigen. Die Hauptwaffe des Juggernauts stellte ein schwerer Laserkanonenturm dar, der sich am Heck befand und eine Rundumsicht für den Schützen gewährte. Der Turm konnte lange Zeit feuern, bevor er überhitzte oder neu laden musste. Das Heck wurde zudem durch eine Schnellfeuerkanone gedeckt, die vor allem gegen Feinde aus der Luft gedacht war. An den Seiten befanden sich zwei mittelschwere Anti-Personen-Kanonen, die aus Panzerung herausragten, um einen größeren Zielbereich zu haben. Am Bug befanden sich zudem zwei Raketen- und Granatwerfer, die zwar eine variable Wirkung besaßen, im Optimalfall jedoch über eine Reichweite von dreißig Kilometern verfügte und mit der Stärke einer Nuklearbombe explodieren konnten. Das Abfeuern der Werfer wurde von außen durch ein Aufleuchten wahrgenommen. Am Bug befanden sich zwei Zwillingsblasterkanonen, die durch eine absenkbare Klappe ausgefahren wurden. Die schwere Panzerung des Juggernauts schützte seinen Antrieb und den Reaktorkern, indem sie feindlichen Strahlenbeschuss absorbierte und die unschädlich gemachte Energie ableitete. Daher war die Panzerung beinahe undurchdringlich. Besatzung Der Juggernaut benötigte in der Zeit nach seiner Entwicklung zwölf Crewmitglieder und acht Kanoniere, die mit der Zeit jedoch auf zwei Crewmitglieder für beide Cockpits reduziert wurden , die miteinander in Kontakt blieben, um zu verhindern, dass die Räder gegeneinander arbeiteten ; die Anzahl der Kanoniere blieb gleich. Zudem war jeder Juggernaut mit einem 2-1B Medizinischem Droiden ausgerüstet, der Verwundete sofort versorgen konnte. Der Juggernaut konnte, je nach der inneren Ausstattung, zwischen 50 und 300 Passagiere aufnehmen, doch war es einem gewöhnlichen Fahrzeug möglich, 160 Mann zu befördern. Oftmals wurden sie von Jedi kommandiert, die sich bei dem Piloten im Cockpit aufhielten. Die beiden Fahrzeugführer befanden sich im vorderen Cockpit und trugen leichtere Rüstungen, um mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben. Oftmals hielt sich dort auch der Kommandooffizier auf und nutzte die Beobachtungsluke, um sich ein Bild von dem Schlachtgeschehen zu verschaffen. Von den Kanonieren saßen ebenfalls zwei im Cockpit, um die beiden Zwillingskanonen zu steuern; oftmals entstand zwischen den beiden ein Wetteifern um die höchste Abschussquote. Die Kommunikation des Juggernauts wurde zumeist von einem Major überwacht. Ein weiterer Soldat war im Beobachtungsposten, dem so genannten „Krähennest“ stationiert, von wo er das Kampfgeschehen beobachtete. Die Truppen, die vom Juggernaut transportiert wurden, hielten sich hingegen in der Mitte des Fahrzeugs auf, wo auch fünf Kanoniere für die Steuerung des schweren Laserkanonenturms, der Raketenwerfer, der Schnellfeuerkanone und den Zwillingsblasterkanonen ihren Platz hatten. Am Heck des Fahrzeugs waren weitere Klonkrieger für die Steuerung im zweiten Cockpit verantwortlich. Verwendung Der HAVw-A6-Juggernaut wurde als Angriffsfahrzeug an vorderster Front entwickelt und bald das taktische Rückgrat der Armee. Aufgrund seines Äußeren konnte es die meisten Feinde einfach überrollen und war daher beinahe unaufhaltsam; lediglich in der Bewegungsfreiheit war der Juggernaut im Nachteil. Zudem musste er mit Transportern auf die Einsatzwelten gebracht werden, was einen Überraschungsangriff unmöglich machte. Später entdeckten die Soldaten den Juggernaut auch für die Aufklärung und die Unterstützung der Infanterie und setzten ihn zum Begleiten von Militärkonvois ein. Geschichte Entwicklung Der HAVw-A6-Juggernaut wurde von den Kuat-Triebwerkswerften erbaut und sollte die Verteidigungsarmeen von Mitgliedssystemen der Republik stärken, die keine eigenen Verteidigungsflotten besaßen oder weit von den Flotten der republikanischen Armee entfernt waren. Mithilfe des Verteilernetzwerkes wurden die Fahrzeuge an die verbündeten Welten der Republik überstellt, doch gelangten durch Fehler im Vertrieb auch einige Juggernauts an die Separatisten. Der HAVw-A6 Juggernaut war der größte der HAV-Reihe, die von der Galaktischen Republik hergestellt wurde.Anders als sein Vorgänger, der HAVw-A5-Juggernaut , wurde der A6-Juggernaut nicht nur zum Truppentransport, sondern auch aufgrund seiner Feuerkraft erbaut und diente zu, feindliche Stellungen anzugreifen. Zudem kam er besser in unebenem Gelände zurecht und war etwa doppelt so groß, was ihm einen größeren Ausblick auf dem Schlachtfeld verschaffte. Es war die 41. Elitelegion, welche die Juggernauts als erste Einheit für Aufklärungs- und Infanterieaufgaben nutzte.Guide – Die Große Armee der Republik Zu anderen Einheiten, welche den Juggernaut einsetzten, gehörten das 76. und 121. Regiment, die auch andere Fahrzeuge nutzten. Um die Fahrzeuge ihrer Einheit zu kennzeichnen, gaben die Klonkrieger den Juggernauts verschiedene Farbgebungen – die Fahrzeuge des 76. Regiments erhielten einen dunkelgrauen, die des 121. Regiments einen grünen Anstrich.Pocketmodel Trading Card Game – Ground Assault Der Juggernaut entwickelte sich zum taktischen Rückgrat der Armee und fügte den Separatisten zahlreiche Niederlagen zu. Im Laufe der Zeit gelang es den Herstellerfirmen, die Zahl der Besatzungsmitglieder von zwölf auf zwei für jedes Cockpit zu reduzieren; zudem waren acht Kanoniere auf dem Juggernaut stationiert. Frühe Einsätze In der Schlacht von Praesitlyn sollten mehrere Juggernauts die feindliche Stellung auf einem Tafelberg stürmen. Nachdem Kundschafter die feindlichen Einheiten erspäht hatten, sollten einige Soldaten ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten, bevor die Panzer unter Anakin Skywalker in den Kampf eingreifen und den Hügel bombardieren sollten, bevor Infanterie in die feindliche Stellung eindrang. Allerdings hatten die Separatisten die Strategie vorausgesehen und sich verschanzt, sodass sich die Juggernauts selbst in Bedrängnis sahen. Zudem kam starker Rauch hinzu, in dem zum einen der Radar der Juggernauts außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde und zum anderen die Sicht der Soldaten störte. Auch Skywalkers Transporter wurde getroffen, als er mit einem anderen Fahrzeug kollidierte und durch einen Treffer ein Feuer in der Kabine ausbrach. Daher brach Skywalker die Kuppel auf, doch konnte er lediglich die beiden Fahrer retten. Mit ihnen begab er sich zu einem anderen Juggernaut, der jedoch ohne ihnen startete, sodass er mit den Soldaten zum ersten Fahrzeug des Zugs lief. Damit befahl er einen erneuten Angriff, sodass die verbliebenen Juggernauts ihren Weg zum Tafelberg fortsetzten und schließlich den Weg für die Infanterie frei machten. links|miniatur|Ein HAVw-A6 Juggernaut führt Ahsoka Tanos Kampfverband an In der Schlacht von Queel wurden nach einem ersten Angriff der Republik mehrere Juggernauts von einem Truppentransporter auf den Planeten gebracht, wo die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano sowie der Klon-Captain Rex in einer Langstreckenübertragung ihren nächsten Auftrag erhielten.The Clone Wars – Crashkurs Während der Schlacht von Felucia wurde ein Juggernaut dem Kommando von Ahsoka Tano unterstellt und und begleitet von AT-TEs auf eine Dschungelpatrouille geschickt, wobei sie auf feindliche Kampfdroiden stießen. Allerdings wurden die republikanischen Truppen zurückgedrängt und der Kampfverband von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker von Kanonenbooten evakuiert, die auch Ahsoka abholen wollten. Obwohl sie sich weigerte sich zurückzuziehen, da sie ihrer Meinung nach kurz vor dem Sieg standen, stellten sich die Kanonenboote vor den Juggernaut und die Läufer und evakuierten die Klonkrieger und Ahsoka. Beim Verlassen des Kampfortes beobachteten sie, wie der Panzer zerstört wurde und die Stellungen der Republik überrannt wurden. Während der Zweiten Schlacht von Felucia gehörte ein Juggernaut, begleitet von zwei AT-TEs, zur Artillerie eines Angriffs auf einen Außenposten der Separatisten, um vor dem Angriff einer Eingreiftruppe abzulenken. Ende der Klonkriege Während der Schlacht von Saleucami wurde einer der eingesetzten Juggernauts beschädigt und kampfunfähig gemacht, sodass die Soldaten das Fahrzeug verlassen mussten. Danach sammelten sich die Juggernauts bei der republikanischen Basis und waren wenig später am finalen Angriff auf das feindliche Lager beteiligt.Republik – Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg Zudem waren einige an der Belagerung einer Stadt beteiligt, die durch einen Schild geschützt wurde und die drei Monate von der Republik belagert wurde, da es auch den Juggernauts nicht gelang das Schild zu durchdringen, bis die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker die Stadt infiltrierten und den Schildgenerator zerstörten. Nachdem es der Republik gelungen war, die Stadt einzunehmen, wurden die Panzer wieder vom Planeten abtransportiert.Clone Wars Auch auf Utapau kamen mehrere Juggernauts zum Einsatz. Nachdem die Order 66 ausgerufen worden war, verfolgte ein Juggernaut Obi-Wan Kenobi, doch gelang es dem Jedi, die Waffen des Fahrzeugs außer Gefecht zu setzen und zu fliehen.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Videospiel) Auf New-Plympto halfen die Juggernauts dabei, mit Konvois durch die Wälder zu ziehen und nach den einheimischen Nosaurianern Ausschau zu halten.Republik – Düstere Zeiten Auch nach der Ausrufung der Order 66 gehörten die Juggernauts Konvois an, die auf der Suche nach dem überlebenden Jedi und den Nosaurianern durch den Dschungel zogen. Einer der Konvois wurde jedoch überfallen, sodass Jennir mit einem V-Flügel-Sternjäger dafür sorgen konnte, dass sein Schiff, die Uhumele, sicher von Neu-Plympto entkam.Dark Times – Der Weg ins Nichts Mehrere Juggernauts waren auch an der Schlacht von Murkhana beteiligt. Nach der Ausführung der Order 66 und der Umwandlung der Republik in das Galaktische Imperium fuhr ein Konvoi aus Juggernauts und Militärgleitern zum Gefangenenlager des Imperiums, wobei Captain Climber mit seiner Einheit die Juggernauts nutzte. Nachdem auch der Sith-Lord Darth Vader Murkhana erreicht hatte, holten zwei von Climbers Soldaten eine Kapsel aus dem Juggernaut, in dem sie die Leichen und die Lichtschwerter der Jedi aufbewahrt hatten, von denen sich drei in Wahrheit jedoch unter den Gefangenen befanden.Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader rechts|miniatur|Die Juggernauts setzten zum Angriff in Kachirho an In der Schlacht von Kashyyyk kamen ebenfalls mehrere Juggernauts zum Einsatz , die mit der Verstärkung des Jedi-Meisters Yoda eintrafen. Sie stellten während der Schlacht einen integralen Bestandteil der republikanischen Offensive dar. Während des Angriffs auf die feindlichen Streitkräfte führte der Jedi-Meister Quinlan Vos die Panzer in den Kampf, fühlte sich in den engen Fahrzeugen jedoch nicht wohl und half daher den Wookiees.Republik – Der unsichtbare Feind Währenddessen rückten auch in der Hauptstadt Kachirho zahlreiche Juggernauts vor und überrollten die feindlichen Droiden. Nachdem sích die feindlichen Truppen zurückgezogen hatten, hielt sich Quinlan Vos abseits des Schlachtfeldes auf, da er wenig später die Verfolgung des Feindes übernehmen sollte , als einer der anderen Panzer seines Konvois im Zuge der Order 66 einen Schuss auf den Jedi abfeuerte.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic) Die Wookiees, welche den Angriff auf Vos gesehen hatten, vermuteten daher, dass er der Jedi-Meister getötet worden war , doch hatte Vos überlebt und zog sich in den Dschungel zurück. Ein anderer Juggernaut feuerte nach dem Tod von Kommandant Gree, den Yoda getötet hatte, als der Soldat ihn hatte töten wollen, eine Rakete auf den Versammlungssaal der Wookiees ab, doch war der Jedi-Meister bereits entkommen.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Jugendroman) Nach der Schlacht ließ die Republik viele der Juggernauts am Wawaatt-Archipel liegen. Auch andere Fahrzeuge, sowohl auf Seiten der Republik als auch der Separatisten, wurden auf Kashyyyk zurückgelassen und von den Wookiees ausgeschlachtet, als sie ihren Widerstand gegen das Imperium aufbauten. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelte das Imperium beweglichere Fahrzeuge, die sich anders als der Juggernaut auch zum Durchqueren des Waldes eigneten, sodass der HAVw-A6 Juggernaut seinem Vorgängermodell, dem HAVw-A5 Juggernaut, weichen musste und schließlich nur noch im Äußeren Rand Verwendung fand, bevor er von dem Imperium völlig aufgegeben wurde. Die AT-ATs beinhalteten jedoch noch Elemente der HAVw6-Juggernauts. Während eines Angriffs der Rebellengruppe Zonenläufer auf imperiale Fahrzeuge überfuhr ein Juggernaut beinahe den Rebellen Wyl Tarson, der jedoch von seinem Bruder Ved gerettet und aus seiner Fahrbahn gezogen wurde. Stattdessen warf er eine Bombe unter das Fahrzeug, wodurch das Fahrzeug wenig später zerstört wurde.Rebellion – Das Bauernopfer Zudem wurden vor der Schlacht von Hoth mehrere Juggernauts auf den Eisplaneten gebracht. Schließlich waren es jedoch die AT-ATs, welche die Rebellen-Basis angriffen.Visionaries – Entrenched Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|250px|Joe Johnstons Konzept für den Juggernaut *Das Konzept des HAVw-A6 Juggernauts geht auf Entwürfe für Das Imperium schlägt zurück zurück, wo das Galaktische Imperium die Basis der Rebellen zunächst nicht mit den AT-ATs, sondern mit Panzern angreifen sollte. Eine Zeichnung von Joe Johnston beinhaltete ein zehnrädriges, schwer bewaffnetes Fahrzeug mit einem Ausguck. Das Konzept wurde zwar verworfen, jedoch etwa zehn Jahre später als HAVw A5 Juggernaut für das Imperial Sourcebook (erschienen 1989) verwendet, bevor es in zahlreichen Büchern, Comics und Spielen Auftritte erhielt. Als George Lucas auf der Suche nach Konzepten der älteren Filme für den abschließenden Film der Prequel-Trilogie, Die Rache der Sith, war, entdeckte er die Entwürfe für den Juggernaut und brachte sie als turbo tank in den Film ein. Allerdings wurde das Fahrzeug deutlich größer gemacht, mit mehr Waffen ausgestattet und äußerlich verändert, um sich von dem HAVw-A5 Juggernaut abzuheben, sodass er auch einen neuen Namen erhielt – der HAVw-A6 Juggernaut. *Auch im Kurzfilm [http://starwars.lego.com/en-US/movie/RevengeOfTheBrick.aspx Revenge of the Brick], der von LEGO kurz vor der Premiere von Die Rache der Sith veröffentlicht wurde und die Schiffe und Fahrzeuge des Films in einer neugestalteten Schlacht von Kashyyyk darstellt, taucht in Juggernaut in roter Farbgebung auf. Er bringt den Jedi-Meister Mace Windu und mehrere Klonkrieger zu Yoda, der die Kampfdroiden bereits angegriffen hat. *In Clone Wars werden die HAVw6-Juggernauts mit lediglich drei Rädern dargestellt. *Im [[Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic)|Comic zu Die Rache der Sith]] wird der Jedi-Meister Quinlan Vos gezeigt, als er von einem Juggernaut angegriffen und getötet wird. Erst mit dem späteren Erscheinen von Der unsichtbare Feind wurde jedoch bekannt, dass Vos überleben sollte. Daher wurde die Szene erneut verwendet und Quinlan Vos gezeigt, wie er sich schwer verletzt in den Dschungel flüchten konnte. *LEGO brachte drei Sets raus, in denen der HAVw als Clone Turbo Tank bezeichnet wurde. *In vielen Quellen wird der englische Name Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut verwendet. Quellen * * * *''Clone Wars'' *''Die Feuertaufe'' *''The Clone Wars'' – Crashkurs *''Republik'' – Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Jugendroman)'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic)'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Videospiel)'' *''Republik'' – Der unsichtbare Feind *''Republik'' – Düstere Zeiten *''Dark Times'' – Der Weg ins Nichts *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Rebellion'' – Das Bauernopfer *''Visionaries'' – Entrenched *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Guide – Die Große Armee der Republik'' *''Revenge of the Sith Collection'' *''Pocketmodel Trading Card Game'' – Ground Assault *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:HAVw A6 Juggernaut es:Vehículo Pesado de Asalto/a tracción Juggernaut A6 fi:Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut hu:HAVw A6 Juggernaut tanknaszád nl:HAVw A6 Juggernaut Troop Carrier ru:Джаггернаут A6 Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen Kategorie:Produkte der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Bodenfahrzeuge Kategorie:Truppentransporter Kategorie:Bodentruppen der GAR Kategorie:Bodentruppen der Separatisten Kategorie:Imperiale Bodentruppen Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends